characterchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
John Fletcher (InfiniteDimensions)
This character is made to fit into the DeviantART group InfiniteDimensions and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance In a few words, Silver can be both intimidating and utterly calming at the same time. He towers over many others with a tall and slender figure, but often carries a smile on his lips and a stable look in his bright blue eyes. His physique is overall masculine with a thin waist and a moderate curving outward of his chest and shoulders, a life of hardship trimming his form to create lean and compact layer of muscle. His dark black hair has been allowed to grow out and is normally tied in a low ponytail behind his head, but when released it falls to the center of his back. His skin complexion is on the paler side but has been tanned and darkened due to many days outside in the sunlight. His left arm is cursed, causing it to be completely black in color and the fingernails to become sharp and claw-like. The discoloration ends at his shoulder, and the connection gradually fades back to normal skin tone unless agitated, in which case tendrils of darkness violently streaks out in an attempt to spread. His clothing consists of sailors attire, with open and loose white shirts and stark, darker colored britches with a tight, large red sash pulled around his waist. Some distinctive items one may find him wearing outside his cabin is a red, billowing coat and a wide-brimmed red hat that he pulls over his eyes. Always, he wears a silver loop earring on his left ear and a silver shackle upon his left wrist, and when outside he typically dons dark gloves to cover his hands. Personality Composed | Greedy | Selfish | Risk-Taker | Impulsive Silver's overall demeanor is that of a man who knows what he wants, and is willing to do whatever it takes to get it. With the weight of death hanging over his head, he feels he must live his current life to the extremes while he can, and he won't allow anyone to stop him before the end. Ultimately, he is fueled by his needs for comfort and physical pleasure. But this isn't to say he's without honor and integrity, as after many years of living such a life he's developed a code of ethics that guide him, and these rules are acceptable only because he's made them himself and deemed them necessary so he might live with himself. Such ethics cause him to protect prisoners under the care of his crew, especially regarding the women who are frequently captured or hired to assist in cooking and day-to-day duties. Otherwise, he feels no remorse for his actions, as fighting and killing are a normal part of his lifestyle, thievery from others fuels his own ventures. Lingering over all of his actives though is the fear of death and a short life. With a curse placed upon him that will kill him relatively soon, he's actively searching through his various quests for a key to eternal life and would sacrifice anything to obtain it. He's very vain in regards to his looks, and despite his lifestyle goes to great lenths to retain his looks. Scars and wounds along other locations of his body irk him but can be covered and managed, but attacking his face is a definite way to bring forth his anger. There are a few "triggers" besides this which can utterly shatter his control such as attempting to take or touch his earring and/or hat, stealing or attempting to cheat him, and going against his direct wishes. As his name suggests, Silver holds an obsession with the substance of silver. When he takes his share of the profits, he only accepts silver coins and items. Powers and Abilities *'Guns': Silver is well versed in guns and has used them a majority of his life. His aim is very good despite the crudeness of the guns themselves. Typically, for open battle he carries belts across his torso with many loaded guns, each with one shot. *'Swordsman': Though not as well trained in swords as he is with long distance guns, Silver can easily hold his own in close quarters by using various forms of swords. His close friend, Jack Springheel, has assisted in training him with them. *'Cursed Arm': Due to the curse on his left arm, Silver's touch rots anything that comes in contact with the blackened skin if he removes his enchanted silver charm. *'Crew and Connections': Silver owns his own ship and crew with the titles of Captain and Pirate Lord. This gives him considerable influence and power in the world of outlaws, and he utilizes his crew for maximum profit. History Childhood John's mother gave birth to him in a small cottage home by the sea, with no one besides a single midwife to help through the process. John was born with a curse that was given through his father, a touch in his left arm that would rot and destroy anything that came in contact with it that would eventually spread and kill him at a very young age. Knowing this, the mother arranged for a silver charm to be placed upon it to help hinder its progress and offer him a somewhat normal life. Despite such a burden, he remembers this as the happiest part of his life. It was simple and easy, his days filled with exploring the coast and dreaming of the sea. His father Flint, who Silver was told to be a sailor to explain his long absences, would visit occasionally and fill the young boy's mind with tales of sea monsters and epic battles. In these very short visits, the father would also bring with him money and treasures to help the two survive for a few months more until he would return again. This continued for a long while, until one year Flint didn't come back. With money drying up and supplies running out, the mother herself would go forth late at night and return the next morning stinking of sweat but with more money to help them just a little while longer. Barely growing out of his toddler years, John didn't understand what was happening and why his mother wept bitterly when she thought he was sleeping. One night, after kissing him and putting him to bed, John awoke to see his mother hadn't come home as she normally did. When he went out to search for her, no one seemed to know where she was. The entire day he searched, until it grew too dark and he too weary and he was forced to return home. This reoccurred for weeks, the boy searching the streets and calling for his mother, but he couldn't find her and she was never home when he returned. Soon, he was forced to admit she wouldn't be back, just like his father. Gathering what little food he had left, he begged the owner of a close by port to take him in and let him work. He was reluctantly accepted, and here he stayed for several more years, scraping by a living through work meant for a man. It was when he was slightly older that he witnessed one of the terrible slaver ships pull into port. The port owner bickered with the captain, a nasty woman who had already begun to unload her "cargo" out on the docks, when John witnessed a small boy no larger than himself being tied painfully to a post and separated from the others. The boy was bruised, cut, and bleeding as if he had been taking many beating lately. Filled with fury, John watched the woman forcefully pay for her spot and leave with many of her men, leading off her "wares" to the market for the night. When darkness fell, John wasted no time in cutting the boy's bonds and hiding him inside the worker's quarters. The female captain was furious when she returned and found the slave gone, accusing the port owner of freeing him and letting him escape. Outraged, the owner threatened to call the guard if she didn't leave at once. With no other options, she did so and the boy was freed. A quiet one, the boy listened as John promised to look after him so that nothing bad would ever happen to him again. With a few bribes and some trickery, the port owner also accepted the now-freed slave into the port workers ranks. It would take many weeks for the boy's injuries to heal in the meantime and gain enough strength to even walk straight, but John gladly took his own pay to help. When the boy finally did work, he moved cargo faster than even the adult men were able or willing to. It was then that John named the boy "Jack Springheel" and took the name of "Silver" for himself, and the two became inseparable. Teens Jack and Silver grew up together in the port, acting as family and brothers to each other. If Silver were to get into trouble, Jack would be right next to him to take the blame. If Jack caused a ruckus due to a misunderstanding, Silver would leap in and defend the other verbally and physically. It was in this time that Silver was contacted by an old ally of his father's, having finally found him after many years of searching. The man told Silver of his father's occupation, and as was long suspected, he had been a pirate that had finally been caught and killed by the navy. The man was an old friend that had fled to keep a promise to Flint to protect his son and wife, but was unable to return with the navy actively looking for Flint's crew members until these many years later. He told Silver of a cove not far, where a portion of Flint's treasure had been stashed and hidden away from the world. It was Silver's now to do as he liked with. With this in mind, Silver began to plan. His curse was slowly progressing and he knew would one day cut his life short. He dreamed of the sea, the thought of it filling his mind and aching in his chest. It seemed fated that he follow his father's footsteps, as he would use the riches to secure a ship and a crew in order to set to the seas and live a full, adventurous life. His circle of close friends soon extended before he could execute his plan, a young man joining the port's services and quickly bonding with both Silver and Jack. The two showed the newcomer the ways of the port, and easily Silver trusted the young man with his dreams and desires. Soon enough, it was discovered that the man was actually a young woman called Jasmin Parande, a noble who had fled her home to avoid being forcefully married. Reassuring her that her secret was safe with them, Silver noticed his feelings for her were slowly changing into something more than mere friendship. They grew closer through the months, and as a result Jack was accidentally isolated from all he had ever cared for. Jack too had grown to love the woman, and through jealousy spun lies to split the two apart and caused bitter hatred to fester. Unable to bare the apparently betrayal from the woman he loved, Silver left and pursuid his plans with Jack at his side. A customized ship was built just for him and christened the Sea's Curse, a crew of reliable and trusted men gathered to be his crew. He took to the sea and began his new life as Captain Silver. Adult Life Reacquaintance This life of pirating was a profitable one, as for many years Silver successfully raided navy ships and unsavory towns along the coastlines. He built a heavy reputation for himself and for his right-hand man and quartermaster, Jack Springheel. Nothing was outside their abilities, no adventure too big for them to partake in. In record time, he secured the rare title as one of the Pirate Lords and his influence grew. It was during his peak time that he crossed path with another Captain who had began to gather a good amount of fame. He found nonother than Jasmin herself, who he found out had also taken to the seas after their departure from one another. Setting aside time to catch up with her, it became quickly apparent that both had been lied to by their trusted friend Jack. Livid with fury, Silver attempted to confront Jack immediately but found that his old friend had already fled the ship, taking a small dinghy to shore. -edit wip- restrained himself only at Jasmin's insistence and merely banished Jack from his crew. The ashamed man leaves, and through a rough healing process Silver and Jasmin talk for a few weeks to catch up on their years apart. Soon enough, Jack returns late one night to take her away, possessed by a water elemental that is fueled by his deepest desires. Plunging into the ocean, he brings her to an underwater cave and holds her hostage for a few weeks longer until Silver is able to arrive with the help of another elemental. The two clash and fight bitterly, Silver becoming injuries but determined to defeat him. Jack is staggered but seems to have the upper hand, until Jasmin herself purges the water elemental from him through a dormant fire enchantment within her that had lingered after a deal with a fire sprite. His mind now freed, Jack claims he would understand if Silver were to end his life and that he might even welcome it. Prepared to do so in his fury, Jasmin once again is the voice of reason and forgives Jack, helping him to stand and convincing Silver to allow the man back to his crew. Knowing that she's likely right, Silver allows Jack to return to his crew, but with a watchful eye and a heart not quite ready to soften. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress